


Kink #7

by Perfica



Series: The Kink Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensation sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink #7

Harry walked silently into the darkened quarters. The room was empty, the only sounds the soft crackle and pop of the spelled fire and the heart-like pulses of the antique clock on its mantle. He scanned the room carefully, his hand on his wand. Even though he knew this room to be perfectly safe, old Moody’s watchwords of ‘eternal vigilance’ played in his mind.

He approached the open door of the bedchamber. Nothing there but a rumpled bed and several pieces of mismatched furniture. The dark green drapery hanging around the solid four-poster bed swayed gently, as if a slight breeze had managed to sneak its way through a crack in the stone walls.

Harry jumped as two arms sneaked around his waist, then chuckled as a familiar warm body pressed itself up against him. Strong arms smoothed their way up and crossed over his chest, pulling his body back as a moist, hot mouth nibbled tenderly at his neck. Harry sighed and tilted his head to allow the nimble lips easier access.

He entwined his fingers with the hands stroking his nipples and said, “That feels really good, but you’d better stop before Professor Snape comes back and finds us snogging in his rooms.”

He felt a snuffling at the juncture of his throat and shoulder and a silky voice replied with affection. “Idiot boy.”

Harry turned around and cinched his hands behind Severus’ neck.

“Hello,” he said, grinning impishly and pressing his lower body against the lean torso of his lover. “What are you doing here?”

Severus smirked and allowed his young lover to continue rubbing against him suggestively.

“I happen to live here, you twit. And you, Mister Potter? To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your presence in my humble abode?” Severus casually placed a leg between Harry’s thighs, giving the eager man a more stable position to thrust against.

Harry’s eyes darkened as he quickly took advantage of the situation. His sharp hipbone scraped against the Potion Master’s crotch with every movement. Severus’ eyes narrowed into a glint as he pulled Harry closer.

“Well,” Harry said with apparent boredom, “I just happened to be walking past and I saw your light on…”

“Through a closed door.”

“…Your door was open actually…”

“My door is never open.”

“…And I thought, since it’s still early…”

“It’s after eleven.”

“…Maybe my old Professor is feeling a bit lonely and could use my compa – “

Harry’s next words were cut off as a ruthless mouth plunged down onto his. He was kissed until he was panting and glassy-eyed.

“Would you like to know what was the most glaring fabrication in your little fiction?” Severus asked as his hands tightened on Harry’s arse.

“The fact that I thought you were lonely?” Harry asked, cheeks flushed as his hips began to move faster.

“No,” Severus growled, licking the soft skin under Harry’s ear. “That you thought.

“Surly, cantankerous, unaccommodating – Oh, don’t stop!”

Severus continued to suck the quivering skin of Harry’s throat. “What do you really want, Mister Potter?”

“Well,” Harry gurgled breathlessly, “when you put it that way…”

“Would you like me to make you all hot and sweaty?” The deep voice sent shivers straight to Harry’s crotch, as he imagined all the ways that scenario could be made possible.

“Oh yes! Yes, Severus, please.”

Inquisitive hands started to pull Harry’s shirt out of his pants, their slow movement tormenting him. “You’re in luck then,” Severus replied darkly. “I have eight disgusting cauldrons that need to be hand-scrubbed.”

“Wanker!” Harry retorted.

Severus smirked. “Only when I’m desperate.” Harry’s lips quirked as he felt Severus’ own interested crotch. “Come with me.”

Harry eagerly followed his lover into the bedroom. He had already unbuttoned his shirt before he was pushed roughly onto the bed. He twisted onto his back and said, “Feeling frisky tonight?”

A small grin slowly broke over Severus’ face and he took a step back, pulling his wand out from his robes.

“Vestis solvo,” he said, making a short, stabbing gesture towards Harry, who looked down and found himself completely naked.

“Oi! Where did my clothes go?”

“Nowhere, I’ve simply broken them down into their molecular components. They’re still in the room and I’ll be able to restore them later.”

“I hope so,” Harry grumbled. “They’re new trousers. Why aren’t you getting your kit off as well?”

“All in good time. As someone dim-witted and marginally attractive told me recently, patience is a virtue.” Severus had a particularly evil smirk on his face. “Lie in the middle of the bed.”

Harry threw him a look and complied. When he was spread-eagled and comfortable, Severus leant over him and, with a loopy twirl of his wand, said “Termino corpus.

Harry’s eyes widened fractionally. He tried to move, but found his limbs were no longer under his control.

“Mmph?”

“Oh, very well,” Severus sighed. “Exceptus cranius.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Severus? What are you doing?” He tried to move again, but only succeeded in lifting his head from the pillow.

“Surely you haven’t forgotten the last conversation we had about this situation?”

“What situation?”

“The situation where you tied me down and attempted to have your evil way with me.”

“Oh. That.”

“Yes, that.”

“So,” Harry said, trying to appear nonchalant, “are you’re going to tie me down as well?”

Snape shook his head. “As you can see, Potter, I have no need for physical restraints. My technique is slightly more…subtle.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Harry asked, licking his bottom lip.

Severus leant over and nibbled his lips. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise by telling you, Mister Potter, but there’s one thing you may be sure of - payback’s a bitch.”

He pulled away suddenly and smirked as Harry pouted at the loss.

“One last thing,” Severus said, placed a hand to the middle of his own chest and touching his wand to Harry’s. “ _Sensus simpatico_.”

Harry shivered as the spell wove through his flesh. “What does that one do?”

Instead of responding, Severus tossed aside his wand and raised a hand to his shirt. He carefully scrapped a fingernail across one of his nipples.

“Ohhh!” Harry moaned as his own nipple tightened and peaked. He bit his lip. “Do that again.”

Snape’s dark eyes lit up. He slowly removed his shirt and threw it to the ground. Making sure he had Harry’s complete attention, he licked the tips of his fingers and drew them across his nipple. Harry wanted to arch his body in response to the sensation, but was unable to do anything but curl his neck. It was exhilarating. He could see Severus touching himself, and could feel the movements on his own immobile form.

“Do you understand now?” Severus murmured, pinching and twisting his nipples, weaving his fingers through the smattering of hair on his thin, pale chest. “Everything I do to myself, you will feel. Every moment of pleasure, every instance of pain – I can play my body like an instrument, and you have no choice but to experience the sensations with me.”

Harry panted heavily. “I like this spell,” he said gutturally.

Severus grinned.

“Pinch your nipples again.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Severus said as he complied with Harry’s request.

Again, the lovely feelings of his own nipples being harshly fondled caused Harry to beat his head against the pillow. “Let me loose.”

“No.”

“Please!”

Severus responded by firmly grabbing his own crotch.

“Fuck! Severus! I can’t move. It’s killing me!”

“Oh, to die by such exquisite torment,” Severus teased as he dug his fingers into his taut thighs and dragged them slowly up to his hips.

“Please!”

“Stop whining, or I’ll leave you here while I go perform some boring, repetitive physical activity which will no doubt leave you panting and sweaty, but without the final release.”

“Can you…can you touch yourself more then?” Harry begged, looking at his half-hard cock and hoping Severus would pay some attention to it.

“I most certainly can, Mister Potter.”

Severus removed his trousers, exposing his naked form to Harry’s hungry gaze. Harry whimpered as Severus grasped his own erection and began tugging slowly. Harry peered down at his now full member. He could feel Severus’ fingers moving up and down his cock, even though it looked untouched. He grit his teeth.

“Bloody hell, Sev, I don’t think I’m going to last long.”

“Hmmph. One of the few disadvantages of having a young lover. Oh well, if it’s going to be a quick one…”

Severus straddled Harry’s chest, placing his leaking cockhead near Harry’s mouth. “Well, Mister Potter?”

“Well, what? And can you sit up a bit? You’re squashing me.”

“Whiny little – “ Severus grumbled, kneeling up. “Is this better?”

“Yes,” Harry said, a note of teasing entering his voice. “But I still don’t know why you’re sitting there.”

Snape’s eyebrow rose. “I would have thought it obvious. I’m forever telling you how gifted you are in the art of fellatio, and now you have a perfect opportunity to see if I’m correct.“

Harry decided not to play dumb anymore. He lifted up and latched his mouth onto the head of Severus’ prick. Immediately, he felt his own prick surrounded by a soft warmth.

“Mmmm!” He said around his mouthful.

“Indeed,” Severus mocked, adjusting his position to ease the pressure on Harry’s neck.

Harry closed his eyes in gratitude and opened his mouth wider, swirling his tongue in the droplets forming at the tip of Severus’ hard cock. Harry felt a similar swirling around the head of his own cock and ineffectually tried to buck his hips.

“See, I told you,” Severus whispered, twisting his fingers through Harry’s hair and pulling his head into a better position. “You are gifted.”

Harry wanted to agree, but there was no way he was letting that cock out of his mouth. He had always felt pleasure when Severus had made love to him in this manner before, but now he could do exactly what he liked and where he liked it. He wondered if nibbling there would –

“Oh yes, just like that,” Severus moaned as Harry bit his balls gently. Harry grinned and nipped them sharply, enjoying the sudden responding jolt in his nether regions.

Even though he couldn’t move his body, he could still feel, and Harry knew that his cock was red and swollen and leaking ever so slightly against his stomach. He leant back and enveloped Severus’ cock in his mouth again, sucking gently.

“Fuck, Harry!”

Oh God, he was sucking Severus’ cock, and it was just like sucking his own cock, and who knew he was so good at it, who knew his mouth would feel so wet and soft and warm. The suction was driving him insane and he wondered what it would feel like to come in his own mouth and…

Severus slid two fingers against his cock and into his mouth. “Suck them,” he commanded.

Harry’s eyes widened. Oh shit, he wasn’t going to…he wouldn’t…

With a gentle pop, Severus removed his fingers and slid them over the sharp curve of his hip, caressing his arse before rubbing between his crease. Harry groaned and begged with his eyes. Severus smiled and, leaning forward, pressed the wet fingers into his own arse.

Harry’s eyes bulged as he felt Severus’ long, precise, ghostly fingers enter his arse and stroke his prostate. He took a shuddering breath through his nose and pushed down hard, ignoring the slight gagging in the back of his throat as he felt his own cock in his mouth, felt his mouth around his own cock, felt Severus’ fingers in his arse, watched Severus’ mouth drop open in a silent moan as he thrust between Harry’s mouth and his own fingers, felt and saw Severus fucking himself, felt and saw himself sucking Severus and himself and it was too much, he didn’t know where one started and the other began but he was surrounded by heat and wetness and sucking and fucking and God, he was coming and Severus was coming and it tasted good and felt good and his come splashed against his stomach and Severus’ come hit the back of his throat and he wanted to scream with how good it felt.

His head dropped back onto the pillow and he breathed deeply, feeling the impression of Severus’ fingers gently leave his arse. He opened his eyes and watched as the Potions master’s expression slowly changed from blissful release to smugness.

“Wow. I never knew I was so good at that,” Harry joked feebly. His body felt like it was made of cotton wool. “Are you going to end the spell now?”

Severus hummed. “I don’t know. You’re so eager to please when you’re incapacitated. And still surprisingly talented.”

Harry chuckled tiredly. “Well, I don’t mind being trapped down here forever being your sex slave, but you’ll have to feed me and wash me and read to me when I get bored and – “

Scowling, Severus rolled over and grabbed his wand. Within seconds Harry was able to move. He bit Severus’ neck. No, only Severus now.

“Did you like that?” Severus asked, indulging in a bit of post-coital nuzzling.

“Yeah, it was all right,” Harry grinned.

Severus’ eyes shot open. “Only all right?” he glared. “What could possibly be better?”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “The next time we’re together,” he murmured against Severus’ mouth.


End file.
